fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tetsuya Nishida
|race= Human |birthday= July 12, X770 |age= 14 (Pre-Timeskip) 21 (Post-Timeskip) |gender= Male |height= 5'10" |weight= 124 lbs. |eyes= Dark Brown |hair= Dark Red |blood type= O Negative |unusual features= Hair Color |affiliation= Rebel Drone |previous affiliation= Lyzaros |occupation= Legal Mage |previous occupation= Apprentice |team= Team Renegade |partner= Yuji Shusin Magnus Dei Shroombit Michelle Hale |base of operations= Columbine Town |relatives= Unknown |alias= The Wise One |magic= Power Word Magic}} = Appearance Tetsuya is a semi- tall slim boy, who has Dark Red Hair and Tanned Skin. He almost always wears a black jacket and is commonly seen holding a book in his hand. Personality Tetsuya is a very shy person, who does not enjoy talking to others unless he is convinced he can trust them. Tetsuya enjoys talking to himself and reading books. Tetsuya mainly wants to be understood and to be cared for who he is, and as a result, punishes himself for small things, such as stuttering. But he is a very wise and loyal individual who will help his friends with all his might. History Tetsuya was born to an abusive family, beating him for the smallest of reasons, and berating him for his slightest mistakes. All of his friends at the school he attended never liked him or talked to him, so he began to talk to himself, and found comfort in doing school work as a result. One day, as he was walking through his home town, he stumbled across a library, and the only librarian there was named Lyzaros. Lyzaros adopted Tetsuya and took him under his wing. Teaching him everything about a type of magic that in his words "Has no limits, as long as you don't." Tetsuya ran away from his home in X782 and wandered to Rebel Drone, a magic guild. He eventually joined said guild. After spending two years on that guild, he met Sarah, a young girl of the same age as him. They eventually got married and had one child, named Emelia. Magic and Abilities Power Word Magic is a simple type of Magic. It is a Magic that allows Tetsuya to conjure up any specific effect at will. This only works with Verbs, which can be enhanced by adverbs. There are also Power Sayings, which take a high amount of magic power to cast., which constitute of up to two sentences, and a random effect is conjured, depending on the proverb or saying. Learning such a magic is extremely hard, because it requires mastering many other types of magic beforehand. His favorite effect is to "evolve" himself, which essentially puts him in a technological suit of armor that magnifies his magic power for a temporary amount of time. When the time runs out, the amount of magic he used takes a toll on his body. Trivia * Tetsuya's magic was inspired by Dungeons and Dragons. * An example of a spell for Power Word is "Power Word: Explode" * The name "Tetsuya" translates as "Iron Philosophy" or "Iron Will Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Males Category:Caster-Mage Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Caster Mage Category:Rebel Drone Members